Roberts Package
On November 13, 2017, reddit user thesharp0ne received a package in the mail from the office of William Davidson, which had "been in the care of" Davidson's firm "for some time now". It was being held for an unnamed client, who had instructed Davidson to send the package on should he receive a letter containing queries like those in thesharp0ne's letter. Contents The contents of the package are as follows: Post-it note A salmon colored post-it note that reads: "Al, DO NOT MAIL". JC note card A card addressed to "AR" that reads: AR- Watch the news tonight. Listen for the name "Elizabeth"... she is going to help us. JC Visitor badge A laminated badge with the word "VISITOR" written on it in sharpie, with a check mark beside it in red pen. James Corenthal Email A print-out of what looks like an email to James Corenthal from William asking a lot of questions regarding criminal charges. It reads as follows: >> Re: CORENTHAL v. STATE OF OHIO My client, Dr James Corenthal, James, with all due respect, I specialize in family matters and estate planning. Hell, even sometimes small claims and auto matters, but not this. My assistant is informing me I should expecting [sic] potential criminal charges pending? This is absurd. I agreed to be your attorney and will uphold our agreement, but I cannot be learning of our situation through the local media. What's this I hear about a clairvoyant? What kind of circus are you dragging my firm into? What is your plan? Please, as soon as you can, visit my office or at the very least, return my calls. Sincerely, William >> Map A Map of Schuylkill County, Pennsylvania. Finger Lakesland Postcard A postcard greeting from "Finger Lakesland". Adam Roberts Letter A letter from Corenthal to what appears to be an "Adam Roberts" about his situation. It reads as follows (transcribed by Henry Corpse): Adam, Please destroy this letter when you receive it. I will steal more stationary from the concierge when I can. I still cannot reach you by landline. I dare not visit you face to face, not yet. This is all such a mess. If my lawyer needs you, assist him. He is a good man. Patience, always patience. It is key. I will forever appreciate what you have done for me and my family, my dear friend. In about a week, look in your office mail for a Sears catalog. I have managed to get a money order to cover the Airstream mishap last summer (I am so sorry, I know how much you loved that custom upholstery) and it will be taped on the inside cover. It is not nearly enough to repay you for your help, but it’s at least a substantial bit of financial reimbursement. I feel like a caged rat, Adam. Everyone is suspicious of me. These scraps of text and the briefest of conversations with my Maryann are the only things keeping my head afloat in this sea of madness. We are only working to save these children, damn it. Why won’t they see that? Regardless of what happens, Roberts, regardless of what you hear, know this: I only ever wanted to help. I must not allow it to continue. Your friend, James Financial document What looks to be a bill, a receipt of a money order or a copy of transactions from a bank account. Rose Garden image A postcard of an image of a Rose Garden, planted and maintained by the Stony Brook Garden Club, Princeton NJ. Menu An old, worn menu from Frontier Restaurant and Lounge in Dunraven. The phone number on the menu is 914-586-3790. The address is Margarette-ville, NY 12455 Drink token A wooden token thats "Good For One Drink" from Frontier Dunraven, Margaretville NY. Images Do not mail.jpg|The post-it note Elizibeth.jpg|The card visitor badge front.jpg|The front of the visitor's badge Visitor badge back.jpg|The back of the visitor's badge Email.jpg|The email Shuylkill.jpg|The map Post card 2.jpg|The postcard provident back.jpg|The transaction paper rose garden.jpg|The rose garden image Menu 2.jpg|The menu Drink Coin Front.jpg|The front of the wooden coin Drink coin back.jpg|The back of the wooden coin Category:The Clues